In June 1984, the Minnesota Department of Health in cooperation with the Minnesota Department of Conferences and the Division of Epidemiology, School of Public Health will co-sponsor a symposium on "Infectious Diseases in Day Care: Management and Prevention." The purpose of this symposium is to characterize infectious diseases in day card and to develop appropriate prevention and management measures. The specific objectives of the symposium are: (a) to summarize state-of-the-art knowledge regarding infectious diseases transmission and prevention in day care. (b) stimulate exchange of this information across disciplines, (c) develop recommendations for further action, (d) review economic implications of implementing recommended practices, and (e) disseminate conference proceedings to appropriate groups. The symposium will be divided in four broad catergories. First, nationally recognized experts on different infectious diseases affecting children in day care will present state of the art addresses in one of three plenary sessions. Topics to be covered include those prototype illnesses that illustrate either some unique etiology or epidemiology relative to the day care environment or illustrate certain possible interventions for prevention. Included will be invasive bacterial, viral hepatitis, type A, enteropathogen and respiratory illnesses. The second aspect of the symposium will consist of workshops in which rather specific focused topic areas will be discussed in either small or large workshops. Some of the workshops will address topics in which minimal information is known but in which efforts will be made to define the current problems and possible areas for future research (i.e., cytomegalovirus infection). The workshops will also include certain Task Forces which will take on specific controversial issues and formulate or review current recommendations (i.e., Haemophilus influenzae diseases. A third component of the symposium will be poster sessions which will provide a method of communicating new scientific information in areas relevant to infections in day care. Last, the symposium proceedings will be published in Reviews in Infectious Diseases and serve as a compendium of information on infections in the day care environment. The anticipated 1000 participants will include an international group of medical personnel, public health personnel, day care providers, and public policy leaders.